And the Plot Thickens! Again!
by Sarah and Tamera Tashimono
Summary: Slight YGOPOKEMON Crossover Three girls are chosen to duel the YGO cast in the virtual world... but they don't have any cards!


And the Plot Thickens! Again!  
  
By: Sarah and Tamera Tashimono  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... WE ONLY OWN YOU! MUWHAHAHAHA! Plus, we're too young to own it. xP  
  
Sarah: Yay! Finally! The inspiration has arrived! *glomps fic*  
  
Tamera: ^_^ Review if you want to be in it... But you have to review every chapter if you're gonna be in it.  
  
Sarah: ...Unless you're away or grounded or something. And Cashel, our friend from AIM, is in it too. ^_^ It's slightly off the original plotline, but it takes place in the Noa saga.  
  
Tamera: Okay, enjoy chapter one! And beware of plotholes. ^_^ And yes, the first few paragraphs may be a little boring. *shrugs* Just read on to get to the good part. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DON'T*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*STOP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*READING!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah and Tamera, and Cashel were your average girls. Sure, they had their share of strange secrets, but they were average. They never expected something weird to happen. But then again, something weird always DOES happen. Because it wouldn't be a story then, right?  
  
Sarah and Tamera were twins, and Cashel was one of their best friends. So, the story begins with Cashel over Tamera and Sarah's house after school on a Friday night. As usual, the three friends were watching anime and eating ramen.  
  
"Move over! I want to see Seto." Sarah poked her sister, but she got no reply. "I think Tamera's asleep," Cashel commented as she got up to refil her ramen bowl. Sarah shrugged. "It's her own fault. She gets really hyper because of the ramen, and then she falls asleep." On the tv, the credits were already rolling, and Sarah got up and turned it off. "I guess we'd better turn in too...." She looked at the clock. "It's already eleven." Cashel nodded, and the two friends put their dishes in the sink and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Tamera awoke fairly early, around eight-ish. She was always the first one to sleep, and the first one to wake up. Too sleepy to open her eyes, she decided to go back to her dream. Then, suddenly, she realized something. She wasn't on the couch anymore. She had been laying on a hard surface. 'Jeez,' she thought. 'I must have fallen off of the couch... I guess I'd better get up.' She rubbed her eyes and sat up. And she screamed.  
  
Cashel woke up at once. "What? What is it? What happened? What?" She sat up, and looked around. "What... is going on here?" Her eyes were wide with shock, and she shook Sarah gently. Sarah stirred, and sat up. "What is it, guys? I value my sleep, yanno...." Her voice trailed off as she looked around. "Where....are.....we?"   
  
The area around the three girls wasn't even vaguely familiar. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, the only thing they could see was rocky cliffs in the distance. There weren't any plants, and there was no sign of any human or animal life as far as the eye could see. The only thing the three girls had was their blankets and pillows.  
  
"Do you think we should... look for food or something?" Tamera looked worried. She had never been in this situation before, and neither had the other two. They thought for a minute, and then Cashel said, "I think--", but she was cut off. A figure strange figured appeared, and faced Cashel, Sarah, and Tamera. At least they thought so. The person was so covered in shadows that they couldn't really tell. "Hello." Cashel waved and half-smiled at the same time. "...Yo?" The figure ignored her. "I have brought you three here to do a favor for me. I need you to duel with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke, and Kaiba." Tamera's jaw dropped. "Like, from Yu-Gi-Oh? The anime?" "....What anime?" Cashel shook her head. "Never mind. We'll do it." The figure nodded, and disappeared.   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well THAT was polite. What now?" Just as she finished speaking, the area around the three girls faded, and suddenly they were in a whole different place. It was somewhat of a forest, with a river running through the center. Trees grew on every side of the river, and everything seemed to be sparkling with life. But the trio of friends barely had time to look around, because they soon spotted Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Tea. Serenity was holding some sort of robotic monkey that looked remotely like Tristan.   
  
Cashel waved. "Hi! Can we duel you?", she asked, getting right to the point. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast stared. "Uh, sure," Yugi replied, and turned into Yami. "I'll duel one of you. But which one?" Sarah and Tamera pushed Cashel forward. "Her." Cashel shrugged. "Okay, sure, whatever." Yami faced Cashel, and said simply, "Choose your deck master." Cashel suddenly realized she had no dueling deck. She took something out of her pocket and threw it. 'This'll have to do...' "I choose you, Umbreon!" Yami stared. "....What IS that thing?" Cashel did a peace sign. "An Umbreon, dough-head!" (AN: Miko told me that Cashel says this a lot... XD) Yami Yugi had never been called a "dough-head" before. 'This is really weird', he thought. "Uh, I select the Dark Magician." Cashel struck a battle pose, and ordered her Umbreon to attack. "UMBREON! TAKE-DOWN ATTACK!" Yami blinked. "Uh... don't you have to use a tribute to summon that monster onto the field?" Cashel fell over. "Um... eheheheheheh... this isn't exactly a Duel Monster..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen next? R/R to find out. And we need more people to be in the fic! ^_^ 


End file.
